Hitman Tutor!
by JuCaos
Summary: Just what did he agree to? Tsuna would never think his way out of his answer for this one. He just agreed to let Byakuran transport his soul across the worlds, to the one that was part of the original time. "Not a worry! Everything would go your own way! After all, you are Fate's Fool and Saint of Sky himself!" - Rated: T-M - Angst, Family, Spiritual - Pairings? Unknown
1. Prolouge

_Go ahead flame me. But this been on my mind for long time now, ever since I joined this site. I wasn't so sure about this, but I decided to give this a shot now I guess. Better now than ever, ne?_

Tsuna: Are you really sure? I mean this is going to...

Caos: Shush. At the least the title don't suit the story.

Tsuna: Why is that? *sweatdrops*

Caos: Because I'm the author, duh! Now start it off!

Tsuna: Hai, hai. I'll start it off.

_**Minna, this author does not own KHR nor any characters in the story except for OCs and idea of this. Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

Just what did he agree to? Tsuna would never think his way out of his answer for this one. He just agreed to let Byakuran transport his soul across the worlds, to the one that was part of the original time. But he also knew the dangers that comes along with it. It just means that his world would collapse with out him, the Sky of Time. But he had accepted, thanks to Yuni, Enma and Byakuran managed to persuade him to do so. His friends and family had knew of this for a month before he knew, meaning all of those sad moments as well final goodbyes was really real. He just stands there in the whiteness as he waits for someone, no a specific someone with humongous God Complex.

"Ah!~ Tsunayoshi-kun!~ You're here!~" A specific albino male comes out before him, making the brunette just sighs, shaking his head. He was slowly getting over the fact that he no longer has a home to return to and had received such a dangerous mission from his friends themselves. They even told him rest of the other world's fate resided on him if all goes correctly.

"Byakuran, I thought you knew when you destroy my body in our world with my soul in here, I become trapped," a brunette said as he chuckled, though sadly. He just heard what the other world he would be embarking in is all about and wasn't happy about it. Byakuran just became serious, dropping his smile as his purple eyes became serious with a glint in it.

"I know that. Tsunayoshi, I sure do hope that you would survive this one. Right now, I'm currently housing in your new body in the hospital as your other self just agree to this and is willing to embark his memories to you at his own free will," Byakuran said solemnly as Tsuna just nods, sighing as he didn't really want to go back to his No-Good self again. "So follow me and I'll shall give you your new life!~" Byakuran added cheerfully, completely cementing the fact that Byakuran is truly a bipolar to Tsuna only.

" So this way I'm not going to be out of place, right? And what will I have to do to save all of us?" Tsuna asked, following his dear friend as he slowly felt his chest beginning to contract as he started to labor for air. Byakuran seems like nothing is affecting him as he looks over his shoulder, sad smile on his lips

"Tsuna. I really hope you can save us. I don't know the world yet myself, because it seemed that I'm not yet to be born in it, but I will be soon. I'm just in the womb... And Yuni is not even born yet. You need to find a way to avoid breaking until _he_ comes. Yuni and _he _had agreed it would be the best, though he thinks it would drive his other self insane for a while," Byakuran said as he stops, clearly above the pool of water as Tsuna just pants, trying to get some air inside of his lungs as he tries to listen to Byakuran. "Though you will have to reveal yourself at the right moment. And we do prefer that you do it at the Ring Battle..."

"So I might have to fight Xanxus and _him_ for that? Though I don't mind that, but you're clearly asking me for impossible if I am not to be chosen!" Tsuna said, barely above the whisper as Byakuran just laugh a bit.

"Not a worry! Everything would go your own way! After all, you are Fate's Fool and Saint of Sky himself!" Byakuran said as Tsuna suddenly collapse, bending forward to inside of the pool that showed a small brunette boy laying in the hospital bed with dirty-blonde male and elderly male standing over him, talking about something like 'Pull the plug' and 'He wouldn't give up like that!'. So far, it seems that elderly male was paying for the bills as the other one was trying to make sure that the boy in bed stays on the machines even longer. "Even though, Fate has decided to pull you in to this world and pray for the best..."

Tsuna just went through the surface of the pool, being drawn into the boy's body as he felt a sudden burst of lightness and heaviness in his body, gasping as he knew that his flames was working in him, though not visible for others to notice. But his gasp for air had grant him his wish, breathing deeply in and out as he slowly felt something in his throat was blocking most of his air to come inside of him. he lets out a soft whimper, his hands seemingly unwilling to obey his commands to move to take out the tube.

That caught the attention of two males that was currently arguing, not loudly, but whispering as the elderly male was just shocked as the other male just rushed to the side of the side, trying to call for the nurse and seeing if her could get the reaction from the boy. Few seconds later, he opens his eyes, brown eyes filled with confusion and bewilderment as he tries to blink out the blurriness in his sight.

"-nu Fish! Tsuna! Are you okay, Tuna Fish?!" the dirty-blond male said as Tsuna finally was able to feel his hands moving, though jerkily as few of the nurses and doctors filled into the room, surprise filled their faces.

"Sawada-san, sir, we must ask you to leave the room with your friend so we can run a full check-up on Tsunayoshi here," one of the doctors said as Tsuna suddenly gripped the familiar hands, feeling the roughness that only came from working at the desk and handling guns for a while. tsuna didn't want to be left alone with the others right now, not sure of reasons why. Few of the nurses noticed that and nudges the doctor and pointed at his actions. "Or you ask your friend to leave while you stay by him. I think it may be better for the boy's mental state," he altered his request the elderly male just nodding and walks out of the room swiftly, his cane thumping against the floor as a nurse brought the male a chair for him to sit in. Tsuna suddenly turned his grip on the hand into vice-grip as the male just winced. Tsuna was trying to understand what is going on, though the nurses and doctors seemed to answer his question of where he is.

However, he couldn't ask his questions until the doctors managed to pull the tube in the throat out and gave the boy a small cup of water as the boy slowly, but surely finished it, trying to soothe his dry throat. The male by the bed just sighed, hanging his head as he turns his head to the window of the room that leads out to the hallway, seeing his dear wife and his other son, who was scowling as he saw his old friend just standing there, relieved smile on his face.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, can you understand us? Do you know where we are? Do you know the man beside you?" the doctor asked, alerting the male back to the boy's face, seeing the recognizing of the words as he slowly tries to speak, but no sounds comes out, but they thought it would be momentarily shock. Also, they did understand his answers by lip-reading that was spelled out slowly to the boy's best ability, but the man just love what his dear Tuna Fish had answered with. Yes, it was enough to top the day off with his son's awakening from deep coma, enough to make him cry with joy and warm smile on his face.

_Yes. Hospital. My papa, Iemitsu Sawada._

* * *

_Word Count: 1,352 without author's notes added in._

_Rate, Review, or Flame? I'll eat them all._


	2. Chapter 1

Alrighty then! I might as well get the first and second chapter up today when I have the plot of them in mind!

Tsuna: Basically one would be in past and other bit ahead? The third chapter would be about when they comes in?

Caos: More or less. I just wanna get the toughest chaps out of the way with my OC brother of yours down in them too. Plus it's easier for me to start it off young!~

Tsuna: Oi...

Caos: ANYWAY!~

Tsuna: This author does not own KHR nor characters except for OCs and idea.

Caos: Or there would be yaoi pairings with out Tuna fish here in the anime and manga!~

Tsuna: C-CAOS!

* * *

Tsuna just sat upright in the bed, bit annoyed by having an IV needle in his arm but he knew it would give him reliable source of vitamins and water he needed for time's being. He looks around the room, taking in the room truly from the first time as he sighs softly. They had moved him out of the room that he was in into the room that had windows to outside and inside, providing him a true source of sunlight he would truly need. Right now, he was taking in the silence and peace he had needed for some while as he slowly grieved for his friends' deaths in other worlds. He had prepared himself for this for long time, but he felt few trials of tears escaping down his cheeks, making him reach up and touch it, his jaw wobbling a bit.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, right?" a voice that was powerful and aged called out as Tsuna just snaps his eyes toward to the door, seeing an old familiar sight that only tears up his heart even more. An old elder man comes in, his cane thumping against the floor as Tsuna just blinks a bit, tears already escaping his doe-like brown eyes. "Are you okay?" the man asked, noticing the tears as he stood by him, making Tsuna just takes in deep breath.

"I-I am o-okay, G-grandpa! I-It's t-that I d-don't know wh-what happened..." Tsuna mouths the words out. He was still a mute, though he hopefully would get his voice back soon. But as much he wants to, remembering slowly of who he is in this world, he have been abused recently, but by whom he would have to find out. Now he's really regretting his other's self mischievous, who seemingly wanted to let him have fun playing a game called, 'Find Me!' through personality.

"Ah? I see. You were knocked out and was covered in bruises when a little black-haired boy with tonfas brought you here and told, no terrified the nurses and doctors to take care of you. After that, the hospital called your mother, which caused her to call your father. Your father was already planning to take the vacation as I was getting ready to join him to see you and your family," he said as Tsuna just blinks owlishly. He just faintly remembered the time when his own Grandpa came by to see his mom and him and make sure that everything was alright. Well that was the time that sealed his fate as one of the few candidates. He reaches over and ruffles up Tsuna's spiky brown hair, chuckling heartily as Tsuna just loses his eyes shut, feeling that his tears as stopped with that simple touch.

"A-Ano.. T-thanks for t-telling, G-grandpa," he mouths, squinting out of one of his eyes to see the warm smile on his grandpa's face even widening more. However their moment was ruined by a sudden loud sound and angry huff from the doorway that leads into Tsuna's room. There, a small boy that looks like hell like Iemitsu stood there with arms crossed as his own mother stood behind him, smile on her face as relief was spelled on her face.

"Ah, Tsu-kun! You're alright! I'm glad you're okay!" she said all of the sudden and rushed over to be on the other side of the bed, holding onto Tsuna's hand as he blinks again, another tear on his soul at that moment happens. The Nana of this world reminds him so much of his old one, only to be oblivious to the fact that her husband was in mafia and his boss is the don of mafia famiglia that Iemitsu works with. "I was so worried I might lose you! You been sleeping for weeks! Even the doctors said you were brain-dead!" she added tearfully, breaking Tsuna's heart as he saw tears on her cheeks.

"M-Mom.." he mouth, reaching his spare hand over to soothe her, wiping away her tears as she lets him to, wanting to be comforted by him. It was glorious even, feeling his touch, tender and caring, on her again. He was the one that soothed him whenever she cried during the night for her husband, her other son sleeping in peace.

"Mom, I'm hungry. I want to eat now!" the other boy said, making Nana looks over to her other son as Nono just frowns, though mentally as he kept a warm smile on his face. Perhaps he had hopes that the boy would come out of his snobbish ways soon for his sake and Vongola's sake. That day when Tsuna had woken up, they were all at home when the boy had expose his flames that made the old man seal the flames away for later date. Now he had to make sure that Tsuna have something, a flicker or anything as Tsuna just knew this and sealed away his flames immediately when he can, making him flameless to anyone that checked.

"Ara, sorry for keeping you waiting, Ie-kun! I'll take you to cafeteria right now and get you something to eat! Maybe the doctor might let us get a pudding for Tsu-kun?" Nana said pulling away as Tsuna lets her go, trying to figure out what is going on by experiencing things off-hand. He could tell that his mother tried, and hard enough, to treat the boys the same, but the boy before seemed to get more attention than her. "Tsu-kun, we'll be back, okay? Grandpa and Papa will be here to keep you company, ne?" she said as Tsuna just nods shyly, making he squeals and kisses his forehead then went over to Ieyatsu as he gave him a glare as Tsuna cowers into himself a bit on reflex. He couldn't help it, but he cares about his apparently younger brother, referring to Byakuran's limited info of this world. They both went out as Tsuna just sighs lightly, looking at his hands a bit as he regretted of not being able to stand up to his younger brother for a small bit.

"Tsunayoshi, I'm sorry but can I do something? I just want to poke your forehead," Grandpa said as Tsuna just blinks and looks up at him expectantly, curious of why he had say that. Nono just chuckled at the boy's expression, seeing the innocents looks, both happy and hurt both as he smiles. This boy was pure of heart, something he would try to avoid of dragging into the world of his. He held up a shaking finger, a small flame coming out onto the finger as Tsuna just widens at the sight of the flames. "This won't hurt you. It's very warm to touch!" He said happily, making the boy nods, bit hesitant.

Well, he couldn't blame him. He just pokes in the middle of the forehead, reaching deep into the mindscape as he tried to find familiar feel of Dying Will in the boy. There was resolve, a small bit, but not much to produce Dying Will like his brother as he pulled out smiling sadly as Iemitsu comes out, seeing Nono pulling his finger back. "_Is he..._" Iemitsu asked in Italian, bit worried as he kept a wide grin on his mouth as Tsuna just tilts his head at the language change.

"_No. He has some resolve, but I can't find flames.. Maybe when he grows up some more, he would have some. After he had just came out brain-dead coma, so that might be the cause of it's disappearance,_" Nono answered in Italian, Tsuna just blinking and pouts, not pleased with them talking in Italian. He understand Italian, thank you very much, but he acted like he didn;t knew what they were saying and turns his head, being more attracted by the blue, vast sky out of the window by him. Then his stomach rumbled. That got both of the males that was were still conversing in Italian to stop, looking at him with ridiculous looks on their faces as Tsuna just blushed rather do darkly, holding onto his tummy as if to muffles the sounds of it.

"AH! MY TUNA-FISH IS SO CUTE!" Iemitsu said loudly, walking over to hug the boy awkwardly as Tsuna lets out a silent shriek (Thank god. I don't know about any of you readers, but I got enough of Tsuna's shrieking like hell. **Tsuna: HEY!**) in surprise, making Nono laugh in reply. Nana came back with a small cup of pudding and water as his younger brother comes back with a sandwich in his hands, eating them. "Nana, love! You couldn't believe what he looked like before! He look so cute!~"

"Ara? He must be hungry if he's holding his stomach like that! I'm glad that the doctor had agreed to let you eat some pudding and drink some water, Tsu-kun!" Nana said cheerfully, successfully making the brunette even blush some more at the embarrassment that his parents was putting him through as his younger brother just glares at him silently, though smiles warmly at Nono and his parents whenever they look in his way. "Ie-kun! Come over here ans sit with your brother!" Nana called out as Tsuna was holding dearly onto his water, deciding that his pudding can wait for now. Ieyatsu comes closer and lets himself get picked up by his father and sets him on the bed by his older brother.

"Un! I missed Tsuna-nii! I can't wait for him to come home!" He said with fake cheer, making his parents and grandfather chuckle. He then turns to face his brother's face, noting that he saw the feared look in the other;s eyes. He just smirks behind the sandwich, seeing that he didn't forget after all. "So I can't wait for him to remember all the times we spent together!~"

If he did either way, he would simply reminded him of who's in charge of relationship of twins after all.

* * *

Okay, that just sounds like foreboding message to me. Like I said, Ieyatsu looks like Iemitsu when younger so. Ah well, the word count for this without this bottom note is noted below here!~

Words Count: 1,843

I will try to get at the least two thousands words each time! I know I might do some editing in near future to make that mark.

However, I do not mind having a beta reader going over this for me.

ONE LAST ANNOUNCEMENT: By Valentine, I am taking down my poll I have on my profile, whether I get fifteen unique votes or now.

Okay, I guess that's all I have to say so~

Rate, Review, or Flames me. I kindly eat them all.


	3. Chapter 2

Ehi! Guess I was right. The firs two chapters are easier after all!

Tsuna: I can't believe that you would do it under an hour anyway...

Caos: Oh hush! Anyway, I do not however mind if beta would like to look this over. Just PM me and I'll consider, since I like to post like crazy without beta's help.

Tsuna: Sometimes you proofread them...

Caos: Far and far in between though. ANYWAY!~

Tsuna: I know, I know. This author-san does not own KHR, nor me, nor any canons characters that would come into this little play of hers. However, OCs that are used in this story.

Caos: That kinda insults my pride though.

Tsuna: So be it. *Devil tail and horns pops out on his, making me shivers when I sees his smile*

* * *

Tsuna was now fourteen-years-old and currently trudging through his cleaning duties that was dumped on him last class as he lets out a silent sigh. He had promised he would meet Hana and Kyoko outside after school, but his brother;s friends alway pulled this on him. Even Hana and Kyoko was not happy about it and they had tried hard to make him talk. He hasn't spoke since he was released from hospital. He had a normal week recovering after that and when he had returned to school, stumbling and not being able to speak, which made him even better target for bullies that day as his nickname 'Dame-Tsuna' was forever cemented that day.

Also on that day, his soul had received seven more scars, the last one worst of all. He had met Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Irie Shoichi. He had thanks Hibari with a benta he had asked his mother to make a night before for taking him to hospital for immediate care as Hibari just whacks his head once for making him do such things and took the bento, making the little brown-haired lion smile in happiness.

But right after the homeroom, he heard so many rumors of him, some about being abused to some being no-good again. All he wanted to do at that moment is to break down and cry, but he kept in his tears, trying to ignore the rumors at the least. Even Yamamoto came by and gave Tsuna a bento full of sushi, saying it was good luck on recovery from his father and him with a laugh then went back to be with his friends. He tried to eat the sushi but his brother had came by and snatches out away from him, smirk on his face as Tsuna just cowers, letting him to have it from his experiences from past life. He thought it would soothe the boy's neediness for attention, however bad it was. He had hoped it would go away with time if it helps Vongola Famiglia if he was chosen to be Decimo of Vongola and he wouldn't have to interfere much and possible be a tutor for his younger brother.

However he felt that wouldn't happen at all.

_"Listen Dame-Tsuna. Papa and Grandfather had to go back to work today and won't be home after school today. Also, okaasan will be shopping as well. So, when we get home, we're going to do something, ne?" he said warningly to him as Tsuna just quickly pale, not liking the tone behind his words at all. It seemed so dark and twisted and that what made Tsuna finally realized. Ieyatsu was the one that putted in hospital and brain-dead state. No, his other self, since he only had taken over his body from such a broken soul. He mentally growled so many curses on his own younger brother and his father, for not being home often for this, so he would just bows his head and nods a bit as Ieyatsu just sets the bento done, clearly ate all the sushi and walks away with a smirk on his face. However there was just one girl who saw all of this and moved over with a scoff and sets her bento on his desk, seeing that his younger brother had left the room and the others was deep into the conversations._

_"Listen, monkey boy. I'm only giving you my lunch since I saw your brother ate all the sushi that was clearly all for you. I cannot believe that you let him have all of it," said a annoyed voice that only twisted his heart so badly as he looks up with eyes that had tears rimming a bit. however he quickly blinks them out, rubbing the stray ones away before he even could try. The girl just pulled a chair over and sat by him, open the lid of her bento, clearly half of it gone and shoved it over in front of Tsuna and holds out a spare set of chopsticks in his face._

_"So that's why I'm letting you have rest of my lunch as get well gift from me," she said as Tsuna just smiles warmly at her and takes the chopsticks, mouthing out his thanks and dived in, enjoying the food. The girl on other hand, noticed that he didn;t say the thanks outloud, as if he was mute. However her attention was attracted by her friend, whom hugged her from the side, bento in her hand._

_"Hana! So this is where you are! Oh Tsuna-kun! You're better now!" said a orange-haired girl as she pulled from him, pulling a chair over as Tsuna was taken back from sudden development of the lunch scene. "Ano.. Can I call you Tsuna-kun? I mean- I understand if you don't want me to, but you look like you need a friend, ne?" Kyoko only had to ask as Tsuna shyly nodded, Hana making a scoff at that._

_"Name's Hana and this is Kyoko-chan. Just that, no suffixes for me. I'll call you Tsuna, got it? Now the bell is going to ring soon," Hana said as Tsuna gave the bento back to hana, who took it as Kyoko just giggles and waves a bit at him, skipping away to her seat as Hana did the same, both putting the chairs back where they belonged and went to sat at the desks as Tsuna wipes away all evidence that he had ate lunch, not wanting to provoke more injuries onto himself from his brothers and his friends, if their smirks means anything. He now planned to run from school when it's out, all the way to school. He had deathly speed he had hidden up in his sleeves and he only wants one person beating up on him, thank you very much. Soon, the school was finished and over with and you could see Tsuna running from school as if there was a devil on his tail as his brothers and bullies tried to corner him. Soon enough, his brother;s friends had to go home and Tsuna was cowering in his room, curled up into a ball as he heard Ieyatsu roaring for him, running up the stairs and opened the door into his room._

_"Dame-Tsuna. You don't run from me, ever. That'll just piss me off and you don't want me like that. After you are nobody, no one loves you. Even okaasan and otosan even loves me more than you. Did you even know that Otosan said I might be picked out by grandpa to be a leader? I guess you didn't because he forgot all about you, Dame-Tsuna!" Ieyatsu said, taunting him as he began to hits, kick and punch his dear older brother, leaving marks on his body, but sparing the face and neck to not raise his mother;s suspicions. Tsuna suddenly breaks out into tears, curling into a ball even more as he kept silent. "That's right! You are nobody, your words don't mean a thing to anyone, even to Kyoko and Hana that was at lunch with you!" That only made a huge tear in his soul, nearly breaking him as he heard one familiar voice that was residing in his mind for some while._

_"**Tsuna, find a way to stay sane, not broken. Remember, we need you!**"_ Byakuran's voice called out as Tsuna gripped so hard on the line of sentences, keeping himself sane and unbroken as he slowly gotten used to his newly acquired bruises. Over the days, weeks, months, years, he had gotten used to the abuses from his brothers and his bullies, bandages on him almost all the time as his face remain unscarred, alongside with his neck. After six years without another visit from his father or Nono, he had gotten used to abuses and rarely show the expressions of pain, which peeved off his brother as his friends, Hana and Kyoko, tried hard to keep him sane and happy. He was also thankful of them, since they had became his true friends with Hibari following afterward.

Well, kinda. They had reached mutual agreement without talking as Tsuna could communicate with him with simple body gestures of his as Hibari knew that herbivore was getting bullied everyday and silent, giving him no reasons to not bite him to death. So therefore, whenever Tsuna was dumped on with cleaning duties or was being kept behind after school by bullies, Hibari would not bite him. He would only look over the silent herbivore often as Kusakabe takes over the duties of patrolling often, sometimes calling him in for disturbance of peace. Today was one those days, where a upstart gang has been harassing the shops for money and Hibari had went over to take care of the issue, but not before he let the herbivore with a small glare that tsuna had clearly caught of. Tsuna only nodded at that moment, understanding the meaning behind it as he heard Hibari leave the gym via window. However, few minutes after he left, a small group of bullies came in as Tsuna had finished cleaning the gym. They went over and began to kick him down, taunting him as Hana and Kyoko chose that moment to enter the gym.

"Oh for goodness' sake! I can't believe you guys would pick on him, who did nothing to you at all to begin with!" Hana called out with venom in her voice as they come over as the bullies broke away, but afraid of the girls. "Go now, or I will tell Hibari on you. I'm sure you don't to wet your pants when Hibari comes, monkeys," Hana warned them as he pulled out her cell. She had gotten the skylark's cell numbers when this had happened enough for Hibari to truly give out his personal information to her, who really don't spill anything at all.

"That's right! I can't believe you guys would pick on Tsuna-kun here for no good reasons!" Kyoko scolded them as they all stiffens at her statement, not wanting to get scolded by the school's idol. She had older brother that is a boxer and is a captain of boxing club. She wasn't afraid to use her brother on him, who was loyal to his younger sister and wants to please her. Tsuna hasn't truly met Ryohei face-to-face, but he was sure he would be soon.

"Also, you guys don't have anything but your stupid arrogant pride. If the only way to get your pride like that is from beating people up like him, then you are no-good, unlike Tsuna here," Hana added as he razor-sharp tongue scared off the bullies right away, not wanting to hit the girls. With them in one place together with great connections to two of the strongest people in school, they had no choice but to bow down to them for now. But Tsuna knew they would be waiting for him, with greater vengeance.

As soon the others left, Kyoko just went over and began to fret over Tsuna as he pushes himself up, letting his dear orange-haired friend fuss over him. Hana just went over to him with her arms crossed as she stared down at him as Tsuna looks up at her, meeting her gaze head-on. They held that for few seconds then she turns her head, dark brown locks swishing in the air a bit as she scoffs.

"Why can't you stand up for yourself? I understand that you don't have any skills in fighting, but you must have some kind of self-defense abilities, right?" Hana asked, stinging the poison into Tsuna;s heart as he just smirks warily, one of few expressions he can muster around them. That smirk only told them he won't fight if it means to protect the others. Hana just sighs pitifully as Kyoko just sighs as Tsuna pulls out a first aid kit from the closet and sets it down, taking off his shirt to reveal thin, malnourished body with wounds that was beginning to color on him as Kyoko gasps at the condition of his body.

"Tsuna-kun! You;re malnourished!" she said all of sudden as Tsuna just looks at her with level gaze, as if he was saying that he was okay and this doesn't bother him at all. Hana just frown and pinches Tsuna, barely feeling any flabby muscles as she grits her teeth as Tsuna began to wraps some bandages around him and some plaster on his arms. "But you should have told us! We would have brought you lunch!" Kyoko said stubbornly, hands on waist as she had pout on her lips as Tsuna just shakes his head, eyes conveying that he would get in trouble if he ate lunch in front of his brother's friends. Hana knew this and sighed, watching Tsuna pulls onto his shirt and buttons it up then pulled the rest of uniform on, straightening it out as he nods, ready to go after he puts away the first aid kit and cleaning supplies. Thankfully, the bullies didn't cause too much damages to make him bleed, which means that he would have to clean it up anyway.

"Fine, let's go home. Kyoko and I had decided that we will be going to your house first, no matter how long we have to double back on. And no, you can't change our mind, Tsuna," Hana said as Tsuna tried to convince them with his body gestures. They were the only three people in school that knew that he was saying with simple gestures. Tsuna gave in to their wills, which made them smiles, well, Hana smirk, and dragged him out of the school after gathering their stuff. They talked, with Tsuna motioning with his body and eyes as the girl just laughed at few expression that Tsuna had let slips around often between three of them. When they had reached their home, they had met his mother who was just coming home from grocery shopping as her face brightens up at the sight of her older son with friends.

"Ah Tsu-kun! You're home and with your friends! Can you help me with the bags?" she called out as the girls just blinks, looking at her. This was the first time they had met Tsuna's mother, though they couldn't believe how bright she is right now. Tsuna just nods and went over, taking the heavier bags from his mother as she pouts, knowing she been left with the lighter bags. She turns to face the girls and smiles warmly at them. "Ah, would you like to come in and stay for dinner? I don't mind cooking up extras!" she cheerfully asked as hana felt like she was going to barf. This woman was so bright and cheery, but it seemed that Tsuna enjoyed her personality.

"Ah, I'm sorry Sawada-san, but Kyoko and I have a project to do together and we are only walking with your son here to home today. But we might take up your offer at later date, ne?" Hana answered for them as she grabs her friend's arm, Kyoko apologizing for not being able to do so as well she would take up her off of dinner sooner or later. They went off from they came from, leaving Tsuna looking after them as he stayed where he is. Nana could tell that her son was worried about them, but saw him resign to the fact that they're okay as they both saw a black-haired prefect walked by, his glance connecting with Tsuna's. That, somehow, comforted Nana, knowing that Tsuna has been interacting with people, even without words.

"Alrighty then Tsu-kun! Ie-kun said he would be spending a night over at his friend's house so we can eat anything you want for dinner tonight!" Nana said, attracting her dear mute son's attention back onto her, seeing small hope and happiness in his eyes as she gave off small true smile. She had tried, really hard, to treat the boys right with same treatment, but ieyatsu seemed to get most of her attention. Tsuna seemed fine without he attention, but she felt bad. however Tsuna on other hand was happy to spend time with his mother, no matter how rare and far between it was. Nana and he went into the house and began to put stuff away as nana chatter on about anything as Tsuna just gave her his responses in his own way, sometimes tapping in approval or frowns in disapproval, and one time looked at her in ridiculous shock when she finally brought up the subject of hiring a home tutor and brought out an ad of one, pointing at the price of it. however Tsuna was not attracted by the cost of it, which was a home to stay and food to eat, but by the name at the end of the paper.

There, the name that would start the beginning of his true mission.

A name that sends down two kinds of shivers in his spine, one full of happiness and foreboding.

There is said at the bottom of the paper as he clenches at it.

_Reborn._

* * *

_Word Count: 2,957_

_This is the second chapter and yet, I may have left you a cliffhanger here._

_I might be able to put up the third chapter here soon afterward, but do understand that this would get even more complex from here on. _

_Even the scars on souls can affect his personality after all. _

_Some have healed, but most has scabbed over, waiting to peel off when times comes._

_Maybe, I might be able to make Tsuna talk, even though he would be mute most of time..._

_Well, this is the end of my note here._

_Rate, Review or Flames? I'll kindly eat them._


	4. Chapter 3

_I had finished this last night and just managed to proofread it a bit before school._

_Tsuna: That's new, getting up before seven-thirty. No, you got up before six-thirty and went upstairs!_

_Me: You're just rubbing in the fact that I don't like morning?_

_Tsuna: Not really. i'm just happy that there's someone that is dame at getting up._

_Reborn: *Comes flying in, hitting Tsuna with Leon Hammer*_

_Tsuna: REBOOOOOORN!~_

_Me: Thanks, Reborn!~_

_Reborn: Anything for you, dame-author! Let's get this started._

_Me: Uh, wait I am not a da-!_

_Reborn: This dame-author does not own me, Tsuna, or KHR in anway. She does, however, own OCs that is used in this story._

_Me: Uh-huh. That's it, no espresso for you for a week._

* * *

_There, the name that would start the beginning of his true mission._

_A name that sends down two kinds of shivers in his spine, one full of happiness and foreboding._

_There is said at the bottom of the paper as he clenches at it._

**_Reborn._**

* * *

Tsuna just stood there, gaping as he then looks up at his okaasan with ridiculous look on his face, as if he was trying to say 'are you kidding me?' with his eyes as Nana was spinning around as she hummed in happiness. He reaches out and stops her, sighing lightly as he looks at her serious as she stops, looking at her son.

_Are you sure this is not a scam, Mom?_

"I even called him in! He said he would be here for supper! It's a shame that your brother is not here to greet him, but he'll be here tomorrow to begin his tutoring sessions! I even hired him for you too as well!" Nana said, completely refusing to believe his words that was conveyed as he felt a sudden intrusion on his presence. He turns around and look at the tree branch, his eyes narrowing in confusion then returns back to his mother, sighing silently as he watches her go on and on about things that his new home tutor would do when he gets here. After all, Tsuna is the only person that knew that this person would do, so he was bit hesitant of things right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a baby wearing a suit hiding from the line of the kitchen, noting that the brunette has noticed him within seconds, even without killer intent leaking out much. In fact, he only leaks out only a small bit, a bit that only an experienced fighter would sense and that was terrifying. He only had reports from Nono of the brunette boy being flame-less, but that was right after his coma so his suspicion was unfounded to the amount and the infant had thanked that old man warning him about that. He had added that the boy was cheerful, though shock had rendered him mute for a while when Nono was in town and was told immediately that Nana had him conversing with him by Iemitsu, though the infant hasn't heard a word from the teen's mouth. In fact, his words were exposed in actions, gestures that only comes along from years of being silent. He tilts his fedora hat down as he green chameleon pet jumped down to his shoulder and licked his cheek.

"Yeah I know. Let's get going," the infant said as he jumps from the tree, getting onto the street to head up to the front door as he could smell the sweet aroma of food being cooked from inside. He could also smell espresso being made inside as well too. But his inner mind was focused on how fast the boy reacted to his presence, even one with Hyper Intuition, one does not simply reacted like that fast. He lets Leon turns into a stick and he pokes the doorbell, waiting for either the mother or the teen to answer it.

But he wants the teen to answer, so he could begin his tor-I mean, tutor session with the brunette...

* * *

On the other hand, when he heard the doorbell rang and sudden shiver went up his spine as he looks toward to the door. His mother seemed so into it that she didn't hear bell as he taps on her shoulder, alerting that they have guest by pointing at the door. Nana just blinks and giggles, tilting her head in such a clueless way that only made Tsuna wants to protect her from this specific tutor even more.

"That must be the home tutor! Go greet him, Tsu-kun!" Nana said as she pushed the brunette out of the kitchen, making him sighing inwardly as he walks up to the door. He knew that other sensed him coming, even without words. This was a lethal guest they were about to accept and a guest he would make to go insane, judging from his other worlds self would say. He opens the door and immediately looked down to see the infant with yellow pacifier tilting his signature hat up as their eyes connects. There was a brief spark and hesitation from brunette as well amusement from the infant. But there was another reaction to this meeting as Tsuna felt another scar on his soul, making it even more fragile, but he remained strong for now.

"Ciaossu. My name's Reborn and I'm your new stay-at-home tutor!" the infant said as Tsuna could feel the hidden meaning behind it. He stiffens a bit then sighs, though silent, and bends down to his knee as he held out his hand. He figured to let his mother do all of the talking for him. Not that he knew he was mute and for some reasons, he does not even know himself. He waits for Reborn to gets onto his hand, watching the infant's face as enjoyed the bounciness of the curls that the infant on the side. However, he lets the baby study him, since he wasn't sure that the infant would accept him or not...

* * *

Reborn just looks at the hand that was offered out to him then looks up to see the brunette's face, whose eyes was blank and duller than ever, though there was emotions going through it. There was wariness and cautioness in there, overruling most of the emotions as it greatly amused the baby. The hitman didn't even think about the teen's sudden wariness, blaming it on Hyper Intuition that seemed to be stronger in him than his younger brother. He had to at the least, unleash enough killer intent that normal people could feel just to get the reactions out of him. Well, he could work with him, awakening the Intuition in him, but the boy before help such promises, even though he's mute.

"What's your name?" Reborn asked, stepping onto the hand as he deemed it safe enough as he felt himself being lifted upward, up to the teen's shoulder as Reborn take the intention in it to step onto his shoulder. He puts his hand on the spiky hair, not believing the fact that is was soft, softer than feather pillow as the teen just turns around, shutting the door as they both went into the kitchen, seeing a woman in the kitchen, humming as she just finished cooking supper. It seemed to be hamburger steaks tonight as Reborn noticed the lightness and happiness in the teen's eyes almost as if this was rare in chance.

"Ara? Tsu-kun, who's the baby?" the woman called out as Reborn snaps his attention back to the woman, mentally cursing that the teen was drawing him in with simple gestures. The teen went over to the table, letting Reborn jumps off of him as Tsuna takes the seat that was on the left of the head of the table. Reborn stands on the table, hands behind his back as the teen just gave off the smile that means something to his mother as she nods then looks at Reborn expectantly.

"Ciaossu, my name's Reborn and I'm the tutor you had called this morning. You must be Sawada Nana, yes? And who may be this respectful man be?" Reborn introduced himself as Nana just went into glee mode as she heard nothing but polite manners from the infant. However she stopped when she heard the questions as the teens gets up and went over to coffee maker and pulled out two cups and poured some espresso in each of them.

"Ara, this is my eldest son, Tsunayoshi, but you can call him Tsuna or Tsu-kun, however you feel it," Nana began to introduce the teen at last to Reborn, who smirk at the expression that the teen was wearing, as if he was trying to say something that goes along and against her introduction as he sets one cup of espresso before Reborn. The teen just drinks his cup, sipping it as if he was savoring the sweet, bitter taste of it as Reborn just listens to Nana as he tries the espresso himself. "-And I want you to call me Mama, ne? If you are going to stay here, at the least, call me by that!" Nana added on cheery note when Tsuna somehow disappeared and came back with few pillows, setting it in the seat that was the head of the table as Nana just sets the food on the table, telling them to dig in as Tsuna just nods then takes his fill, (though small, Reborn noted) and said his silent thanks and began to eat in, looking determined to eat his food as Nana sat by her son, saying her thanks and did the same, though with more gentleness. Reborn sips on the espresso, noting that it was the best brew he had since coming into Japan and looks over at the teen, his look pointedly asked a question. Tsuna caught the pointed look at him with a question in it as he knew what is was about. After all, Nana had complimented on his cooking skills, though he rarely did so and he makes his own drinks whenever his younger brother is out for the night. It was a treat after all.

_Did you make this?_

Tsuna just nods and tilted it his head to ask him why as Reborn just smirks. He really hoped that he wouldn't face the Leon Gun this early in, so he just focused on eating, almost done with his meal. He knew he can't eat much or he'll barf, thanks to his brother making his body become malnourished. Reborn noticed this action and sets his chopsticks down as Tsuna stood up and takes his plate and cup and went over to the sink, beginning to wash the dishes on his own. Nana noted this and frown entered her face and disappeared in split second. Reborn caught this and decided to ask her a question when Tsuna finished and went up stairs, motioning something to Nana that seemed to be his own language as she nods and giggles. When the teen left room, Nana turns back to Reborn, small etched worried look on her face.

"Reborn, let me confess to you," she asked as Reborn was taken back by the sudden change of the woman's personality, though it seemed to be about Tsuna that just left. "Whenever his brother is here, he is withdrawn, not himself. He couldn't even speak up, words or not, around him. Even I have noticed that the boy's is malnourished recently and I had wondered how long it has been going on..." She began to explain, breaking down slowly as Reborn filed the information for later speculation, though his mind was completely shocked as Reborn became an outsider, only offering his ear to hear what she had to say. "Even just last week, I just saw my son's body on accident and it was covered in bruises, everyone on him! I can't... I can't go on like this, with Tsuna mute and unable to speak up against his abusers and unable to find out why he can't speak, even he himself doesn't know! I can't go on, avoiding like this, because I want to hear his voice again... I want him to smile that he once had when he was younger..."

_This has gone long enough if Nana is confessing to me like this right away. I wonder what had happened for her to be like this..._ Reborn thought as he went over to stand before he as he pats her forearm, serious as he pulls down his hat a bit. He just felt the teen coming down rather quickly, almost fluidly as he burst into the kitchen, walking over to his mother and touches her cheeks, wiping away the tears as she gasps when she felt those tender touches from all of those years ago. Reborn was shocked by sudden appearance, but let him try to comfort his mother his own way, knowing that she would need them. He backs away from them and jumps down, deciding to go up and look for the brunette's room, wanting to talk with him in private.

_Also, Nana is not what Iemitsu says. Maybe she might have gotten sharper, with Tsuna being abused and mute like that. _

_She probably thought that she didn't have a choice but to notice everything for her son's safety... And that might help in any situations with that boy... _

_But, just what is he? Why did he goes against the reports on him from his father? Why does he seemed that he knew everything and was expecting anything?_

Reborn just stops before the door with blue tuna fish door plate on the knob, deeming that it was Tsuna's room as he slowly opens it to reveal a clean room, something that was suited for anyone that enjoyed the silence and peace whenever the could. The walls was sky blue as the bed cover was deep orange, almost like Sky Flames he had saw in his lifetimes. He tilts his fedora hat down as he jumps onto the desk, seeing litters of notebooks laying about. He opens one of them up and what he saw there was evidence that even went against the reports and boy's grades. It was a Algebra notes with mnemonics and study tips in it, providing that he clearly understood the subject, but the grades didn't prove that, like he answered the questions incorrectly on purpose. He closed it few seconds later, his hand cleanching into fist as he went to think deeply for the moment. This does not make anything clearer for the hitman. It only served as a purpose of making more questions, ones that would be prove hard to answer.

_Almost as if he was playing a role. A role to protect himself... No, to protect someone. Sawada Tsunayoshi, just who or what are you?_

* * *

Tsuna, on other hand, was thankful of Reborn leaving them alone (Though he had a shiver up his spine that someone was going through his stuff). He then turns his focus on his mother, pulling her into a hug, knowing that she had missed his touches for a while as he knew they were terrorized by his younger brother antics, and yet, they both loved him, no matter what. Tsuna knew he couldn't hold his brother to his faults for long time and he knew he would give in and forgive if all was repented. However, he won't trust his brother with his life in any way as well with his mother's life too. Nana just clings to her eldest son by his shirt, letting him stroke her hair as he gently calms her down as she takes in last few deep breath that signals the end of breaking down and pulled away, revealing red puffy eyes as she gave off a shaky smile as Tsuna gave off a small one of his own. Tsuna help out a napkin to her, letting her take it as she slowly wipes away the tears that had been collected over the months. Tsuna picked up the plates, cleaning them off and drying them as he gave his mother time to collect herself. He always knew that his mother would bounce back up, just as long she was given a chance to cry her heart out.

A chance to renew her resolve.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, you didn't have to do that for me! You should go up stairs and talk with your tutor. Don't worry about the bentos, I'll get started on them right now!" Nana said cheerfully as Tsuna felt his heart contracts then lets go as he lets out a audible sigh, loud enough for Nana to hear it as she went over and hugs him, smiling faintly. She knew he was almost able to talk whenever this happen, but it was a hard work. Hard enough that she felt determined to hear her own son talk. She pulled back and pushes him out of the kitchen, Tsuna making his own sign that one of his friends like one of the steaks as she giggles. "Okay, okay I'll put it in Purple-san's ne? Now, go upstairs and get started with your tutor! We'll just have to introduce your brother tomorrow after school to him then!"

Tsuna just sighed, soundless and went up to his room with a soft smile. He was more expressive after what happened so Reborn would be able to catch his drift easier. He opens the door, slowly as he didn't want anything come flying at him, even though he was sure he wasn't picked to be the candidate, but this might be a precautionary case of protecting both twins to make sure that they still have backup in case his brother is foolish enough and die in a battle, which is highly likely. But now for this specific kind of infant come into his life like this, it can only mean one thing.

The heir has been chosen and he knew it wasn't him but by the gaze from Reborn only told him that other is furious of the choosing of the heir. Furious enough that he would rage hell's fire if a specific male comes home now. Furious enough to let the next few words slips through his mouth. With the Leon Gun pointed at him as Tsuna had no reaction to it as it held feral promises to anyone at fault at the moment.

**_"I swear they picked the wrong one."_**

* * *

**_Oh boy. Pissed off Reborn? CHECK!_**

**_Word Count: 3,015_**

**_Rate, Review, or Flame? I'll kindly eat them._**


	5. Chapter 4

The heir has been chosen and he knew it wasn't him but by the gaze from Reborn only told him that other is furious of the choosing of the heir. Furious enough that he would rage hell's fire if a specific male comes home now. Furious enough to let the next few words slips through his mouth. With the Leon Gun pointed at him as Tsuna had no reaction to it as it held feral promises to anyone at fault at the moment.

**_"I swear they picked the wrong one."_**

* * *

Tsuna just stands there, keeping his eyes on the gun as Reborn just stands there, studying the teen's shape before him. It held no experience of fighting, no tell-tale or anything except for bruises that seemed to be inflicted on by others, willingly. Reborn suddenly pulled the trigger once as Tsuna just side-steps, flash of pain going through his face.

_What was that for?!_ was the statement that was exposed in his eyes, accusing the baby as he seemed to take in the fact that the baby could shoot a gun in stride. Reborn just clicks his tongue as Leon turns back to his true shape, jumping onto the rim of Reborn's fedora. Reborn just smirks when he saw the teen's actions to avoid the bullet, noticing that the teen remained out in the open, not in the corner as most people would do.

"Nothing. Take off your shirt. I want to check something," Reborn commanded, his voice full of authority as Tsuna just pales then sighs silently. It seemed that Tsuna has been sighing a lot recently, but he seemed to have bad luck non-stop anyway. Tsuna slowly took off his shirt, exposing his new bruises and wounds, all are starting to color to dark black and purple with blue hinted in it. Reborn just studied his body with critical eyes, noting that you could start seeing the ribs already.

Tsuna just stands there, clearly thinking about taking a shower to relieve some of the bruises and starts to walk toward to the bathroom that he had connected to his room as Reborn just shoots another bullet, this time narrowing missing his head. Tsuna froze, small shock entering his eyes as he looks at Reborn. Reborn just points to the bed as he had a flame coming out of his finger.

"Sit. I need to check something," he commanded again, knowing one part of Nono's private request that he can easily do himself as Tsuna just nods meekly and went over to sit on his bed. He lets the baby pulled him down on his back, but he barely lets out sight of pain, knowing that the baby's hand would leave a bruise on his shoulder. "Lay down. I can't reach you any better than this so get used to it," Reborn said, Tsuna arm's above his chest in the air as he was standing on it as Leon was in Tsuna's hand, holding it limply in the air as Tsuna lets out a small displeasure at this then sighs silently.

_Fine... Is it warm like Grandpa's? _Tsuna asked with his eyes as he looks up into those dark pits of hell, well hell enough to him, as Reborn just smirks.

"Most are, but I can make this painful if you want me to?" Reborn asked as Tsuna just paled silently at that threat. Reborn lets few seconds pass without any question from the boy and nods, tapping the boy's forehead with his flaming hand as he closes his eyes, eyes still open as he tries to find something. But he had met was blackness and some white that seemed to be the boy's resolve. Reborn had to give it to the teen, seeing that it had a lot of scars in that filthy resolve of his, but it seemed to be noble purpose since he had some of the old scars filled in with bright patches of something, almost as it there was small amount of Dying Will in them. Reborn pulls out of the boy's mindscape and looks in those eyes, brown with golden specks in them as there was a hint of amber swimming behind. Reborn could say that if they waited a few more years, the boy would be able to use flames like Nono. Reborn just stands there then jumps off, knowing that the boy doesn't need help with healing for now, but he stopped before the door way.

"And I expect to see you making me espresso everyday as well I want you to eat lunch. Think I'll let one of my students die the death of being starved?" Reborn said as Tsuna just looks at him ridiculously, almost as if he was saying that the hitman was out of his mind. Reborn just pulls his hat down with a smirk as he lets a small killer intent, staring at him. Tsuna just froze at the pure killer intent directed at him, looking like he was used to if for some while, but why?

Reborn does not know and he intends to find out soon.

* * *

"Good night, Dame-Tsuna. I'll expect you to be awake at five tomorrow for you to take me to school," Reborn parted from the room with that, shutting the door silently after him as Tsuna stays stiff. Tsuna had to wonder what is going on in that baby's mind sometimes. He couldn't tell whether he was going to hurt him or not, but he pushed it out of his mind for later daydreaming, knowing it was his normal self. He pushes himself up, though almost too quickly as he stumbles a bit, his arms out to the sides to keep himself still.

_Looks like I'm still clumsy, though not by much. Now, to take a shower. _ Tsuna thought to himself, heading to the bathroom as he turns on the water to the shower and stands around, trying to make sure he would take it in private without any babies hitting the door open with guns roaring while saying it was training, though he smirks warily at that, knowing it wouldn't happen to him.. He thinks.

_What am I doing, thinking around? _Tsuna mouths, shaking his hair as he had grown it out, enough to have short tail down his back as his eyes narrowed a bit due to experiences he had. he gets undressed and went into the semi-cold water, feeling the relief it brought to him, numbing all the pain. This has become his daily part of his life, trying to drown away all the pain that he had collected over the years. However, seeing Nana breaking down like that with Reborn's arrival like that?

Tsuna pounded on the wet wall hard, barely making the crack in the tiles as he covered his face with other hand, his eyes closed as he tried to hide away all of those memories that he was so sure that will haunts his dreams tonight. Feeling the pain being gone, he just lets out a shaky breath as he felt so numb, cold as he stands still. e raised his face to face the water, feeling the soothing cold liquid on his eyelids as he parts his mouth a bit to let in some of water drops into his mouth, making the hot cavern into cool misty one. He takes in deep breath, coughing out a bit, making some sounds as he does so, fumbling to turn off the water. When he did so, the water turning off, a sudden blast of cold air hitting his body, making him shiver as he felt the pain coming back at full force, clearly angry with him for trying to ignore him.

_... _ Tsuna thought of nothing, stepping out of the shower as he wraps the towel around his hips as the bandages on his body began to peel off, not liking the water mixture with it as Tsuna began to unwrap them and throwing them away when he was done. When he did, looks at himself in the mirror, knowing he was lucky to get away with this much of bruises. One time, when no one save him, the bullies had managed to break four ribs, each dangerously close to his lungs as Tsuna just takes them, knowing he would survive them if the bullies would let him off with that. They did, fortanley and left the brunette in the snow in the middle of the winter. Tsuna only managed and just that once, he casted a specific kind of flames protection on his body, making it strong enough to withstand any bones breaking as he reseted each of the ribs with such an ease that only comes by from years and years of experience of doing so. He went home that night with no evidence that he was bullied, but he gotten sick for using such flames for the details on his knew he would be sick next few days, maybe a week, but it was worth it. Because if he didn't, then he would have died all those years ago.

He turns off his bathroom night, another towel on his head as he dries it off, making it even more fluffier as he went over to his drawers, opening it to reveal plains boxers and briefs. There was no way he was going to buy embarrassing ones ever again, thank you very much. His younger brother, however, loves them and there was one about Dora the Explorer...

_Should tape that when it happens..._ Tsuna only thought as he dress, sadistic smirk on his lips as he knew that Reborn was watching him from outside, but he didn't care.

Because for once, he was tired and just wanted to sleep deeply for the first time in six years.

_Night, mom. Night Ie-kun. Have a sweet dream._

* * *

_Word Count: 1,672_

_NOW BEFORE I LEAVE YOU GUYS TO GET STARTED ON THE NEXT CH_

_I just wanna rant._

_Just now, at 6:08 PM, my laptop suddenly turned off when I was in the middle of typing my replies and I didn't save._

**_I  
DIDN'T  
SAVE  
BEFOREHAND._**

_Oh god._

_I am pissed. I put good fifteen minutes on that part and it makes me wanna rage._

_NOW! If you go to reviews and read Desires's reviews and see the questions, there are few things I want to point out that I can answer easily at the moment._

_Nono is not directly to Primo of Vongola, and they are distantly related though Secondo, who is Primo's distant cousin. Therefore, it means that he only have weaker version of Hyper Intuition than his surrogate son and grandsons. (AKA Iemitsu, Ieyatsu, and Tsuna)_

_Most of the questions will be most likely be answered in next chapter, since we are going to take a sneak peek at Tsuna's mind. Which means that it is a flashback._

_And why did Ieyatsu act like that? Well, you'll find out through his own POVs in later chapters. You'll know what he is thinking like when you read them._

_And I do NOT however think that Tsuna wants hugs from Reborn. If anything, he would flip a lid and actually die of shock when that happens. _

_Also, if you want pairings in this one, then puts your requests in them and I'll put them up in vote. I'm thinking about including in the First Generation in this as reincarnations, though they cannot take over Vongola. However, it will not be a main point of the story, where this is about Vongola's fate as well the others' fates too. And I might possibly do Acrobaleno if you guys are patient enough about them. _

_However this is almost like ALLx27, for he hasn't forgotten about his friends and famiglia that easily, even over six years._

_And... Desire..._

_I would love to go to Alaska and sit with the cute polar bear, but..._

_*zooms out of here, heading down to Italy* _

_I LOVE WARMER WEATHER!_

_Haha, ha!~ Anyway, thank you for hugs, chocolates (I better eat them before Mukuro comes by), and cakes. (Better hide them from Giotto, Tsuna, and Aki-chan)_

_WELL_

_Rate, Review, or Flames? I'll kindly eat them!~_


	6. Chapter 5

_I do not own KHR! or the canons. However I do own the OCs in this unless otherwise stated._

* * *

_Because for once, he was tired and just wanted to sleep deeply for the first time in six years._

**_Night, mom. Night Ie-kun. Have a sweet dream._**

* * *

_"Hey, Tsuna-nii! Where are we going today?" A familiar kind voice called out to the brunette who looks over his shoulder was a warm smile of his as he puts down his stuffed lion he had in hands. He stood up and runs over to the voice, laughing happily._

_"We're going to the park, Ie-otouto! Are you ready for it?!" Tsuna cheered back as he ran into the room across the once small hallway. He bursted open the door to reveal even a younger version of Ieyatsu, pulling on his socks as Tsuna just stops before him. _

_"Hai! Let's go now!" Ieyatsu cheered as well, jumping down from the bed. He pulled Tsuna out of his room and down the stairs, both of them tripping over that specific step. They both sat upright, both of them blinking at each other then breaks out in a wide grin._

_"Oh! Are you two alright? You have to slow down when coming down , since you're both clumsy!" Said a brunette woman that appeared over them, giggling with a hand up to her mouth to hide the smile. The twins, fraternal, just looks over to her and gave off the widest, toothiest smile of theirs to her. She just giggles some more and held out thin jackets to them, letting the boys get their own. Tsuna just grabbed the orange windbreaker as Ieyatsu grabben the reddish orange one. They pulled it on without any trouble and pulled on their shoes, giggling as well._

_"Now, you two be safe, okay! Tsuna, you know how to use your cell when something bad happen, yes?" Nana said, making sure that they have everything as Tsuna pulled out his cell and held it up. It was small and compact as Iemitsu had given in to Nana's pleading and got the twins a cell that they can only use in emergency, with a lot of restrictions placed on it. _

_"Hai! 911 for police, and XXX-7227 for our home, right?" Tsuna said, trying to remember as Ieyatsu tried the same. They both nodded as they both reached the same conclusion, making Nana smiles warmly at her dear twins. Nana just nods as Tsuna and Ieyatsu tries to open the door on their own, Tsuna giving Ieyatsu a hand hold, which gave way as they succeeded at their mission and pushing the door wide open._

_"Bye, bye, Okaa-san!" they shouted, running off to the gate and turning to the direction of where the park is, holding hands together..._

* * *

**_That was once but a moment of life that happened before Ieyatsu began to turn for worse... _Tsuna thought as he was sitting in the chair in blackness, many screens around him replaying different memories as he sighs. He waits for the next scene prepared for anything, even it would nearly break his resolve.  
**

**The screen shifted the memories, this time showing the time when he and Ieyatsu was home alone with Nana shopping. They were almost six, only a week before their birthday. Tsuna just grits his teeth at this, unable to moved his body except for leaning forward and clawing at the armrest as he closes his eyes to shut out the images, but it was useless...**

* * *

_Tsuna and Ieyatsu was playing a video games, shouting and laughing in happiness as Tsuna gave off of one of his warmest smile at his brother. He just lost to him, knowing he was not so great at logical games, unlike Ieyatsu. _

_"You're smart, Ieyatsu! I didn't have a chance of survival against you!~" Tsuna said gleefully, glomping his little brother as Ieyatsu laughed, though soundly forced all of the sudden. Tsuna blinks and pulled back, looking at him with tilted head. Tsuna didn't understand that his little brother started to act weirdly all of the sudden. However, he was relieved as the laughter began more truer, though almost maniacal. Tsuna takes no heed to it, thinking that the other was tired._

_"Hey, onii-san?" Ieyatsu asked as Tsuna just blinks and gave off his smile again, bouncing in his seat all of the sudden, he was on the floor, sprawled out as he looks up, wondering way just happened as the back of his head hurts like a sucker._

_"Otouto-san?" Tsuna asked shyly, wondering what did he do wrong this time. He slowly pulled himself up and stands before the couch they were on as he looks at his Ieyatsu hiding his hands, as if to stop them from hurting anything. "Otouto-san? What's wrong, Ieyatsu-otouto?" Tsuna asked carefully, clearly bit worried as he saw the flash of fear and guiltiness in other's eyes._

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME, TSUNA!" other yelled out of sudden, running from him as Tsuna tried to go after him but tripping over the rolled up carpet, letting Ieyatsu get away from him as the other ran up the stairs , judging by the sounds of it, and slammed the door shut. Tsuna just laid there, his eyes full of hurt and shock as he pushed himself up._

_"Ieyatsu? Are you okay?" Tsuna called out, going up the stairs to stand outside the door that was slammed shut, knocking on it lightly. The thump followed immediately followed by it as he heard a sudden yelling from inside._

_"I don't want to hang out with you anymore, Dame-Tsuna!" _

_That nearly broke his heart, hearing those words as he touches the door, trying to understand why. He stayed like that for five minutes, waiting for him to come out, then turns around to run into his room to cry..._

* * *

_**"DAMN IT! What happened to him at that time!" **_**Tsuna swored loudly in his mind, voice momentarily back for now as he was able to move his forearm, hitting the armrest so hard that he rattled along with the chair. Tsuna covered his face with other hand, not wanting to see what happened afterward.**

_**Why... Did you change at that time, otouto? There was no reason for you to do that...**_

* * *

_Few days following that accidents, Tsuna was being ignored by his little brother. Tsuna, who loved his brother dearly, tried to help him with anything, but was always refused as Ieyatsu began to turn to their mother for attention. That was the start of Nana's inability to treat the boys equally, seeing that Ieyatsu began to become himself, though a little too early for Tsuna's taste, who was still growing up and trying to strive to be the best brother he could ever be._

_One night, they were alone. Tsuna had took the chance and went over to his brother, tears in his eyes as he kept his hands at his sides. His little brother was playing video games, saying that he didn't want Dame-Tsuna playing with him right from the beginning._

_"Ieyatsu-otouto, why are you being like this! This is not you!" Tsuna cried out, trying to get his brother's attention as the other just paused the game, looking at him with such anger and hatred, something that Tsuna never wanted to see in those blue orbs. But he marched on, regardless of what would happen. "Why are you ignoring me? What did I do to make you hate me!" Tsuna pleaded, taking in the tense form that stilled at the words ignoring and hate. The little Tsuna did not know it means something, but to Tsuna now, he was able to understand something. _

_"It's because I don't like you! It's because you are No-Good-Tsuna!" He yelled at our dear Tsuna, whose tears began to falls as he jerked at each hateful words. Tsuna just stayed where he is, hearing the rest of the words as Ieyatsu kept yelling. "If you were my big brother, then you would be better, better at everything! BUT YOU ARE NOT!" Tsuna breaks down crying as he collapsed to the floor, rubbing his eyes as Ieyatsu just stays there. From Tsuna's point of view, Older Tsuna cannot see what other looked like right now. However few seconds later he felt a small hand on the top of his head, making the little boy look up to see sinister look in his eyes and smile._

_"However, there is something you can do as my big brother, Onii-san..." He said more quietly, making Tsuna throw out the screaming sense in his head ans jumps to his feet, determined to make it up for him. He barely missed the sudden glint of something in the eyes, but he blinks his eyes out and looks at his blonde little brother._

_"What is it? I will do it for you so that you can forgive me!" Tsuna asked, wanting to know something. Ieyatsu just looks at him, bit surprised by such readiness then leans forward, leaning into his ear as Ieyatsu whispers. It was those cursed words, words that caused the twins relationship to fail. Words that caused the boy to broke in a run. _

_Words that caused Older Tsuna so many tears._

_"Just obey me and stay out of my way."_

* * *

**Tsuna just sat in the chair, now able to move as he knew he was leaving this room soon as he wipes away the tears, trying to stop such of recollection that happened in a night. He grits his teeth together, knowing his eyes would be red and puffy by the time he wakes up, but he didn't care. ****Didn't care, because now that something was happening, he would now try to get to the end of this. End of all troubles from the past, and start preparing for the future to come. For he had his duty in this world, a duty that he must hold close to his heart, and to his resolve even closer.**

_**Otouto-san, I will find out what happened to you. No, I have to find out. This has gone too long enough. And I intend to end it all, with my own hands... Whether come hell or heaven, I will find out! **_**Tsuna thought as he jumped out of the chair, running into the darkness as he saw the whiteness ahead of him, tears flying off of his cheeks as he felt the familiar ache in his body, protesting of muscles that hasn't been used in a while. When he had arrived, he was patning slightly, seeing a small wad of whiteness before him, though started to have golden orange streaks in where his scars has healed by his friends.**

_**Soon. And I will be able to show you what Vongola is all about... **_**Tsuna added as he reached out, feeling himself fading as he felt the warmth from it, making him gently smile in response. _Of why it started. Why it began as vigilante group! _With those words, he vanished from his mindscape, leaving behind a warm cocoon that pulsed angrily at the loss of it's user, but calmed down, retreating into itself. It knew it's time would come soon, but not so quickly, for it has it's reason of keeping a secret from it's true owner. **

**A secret that would end, or even begin, everything.**

* * *

Tsuna just sat upright, panting heavily as he felt his cheeks wet, his eyes full of wild emotions. he looks around the room and lands on the clock, seeing that it was only four in the morning, then flits over to something at the end of his bed. There, a figure that he did not want to see right now. Reborn stayed at the foot of the bed, his eyes slowly calculating of his emotions in his eyes and sudden noise of breaths of air leaving at fast pace, Tsuna can only try so hard to keep himself calm.

"How was your sleep?" Reborn asked, smirk on his lips as Tsuna just pouts, panting under control as he started to breath normal. He move to easier sitting position, seeing that he needed to take a shower before anything to get rid of cold sweat.

_Not bad at all. _Tsuna signed in ASL, knowing that Reborn knew almost all the languages in the world. In fact, Tsuna was pretty sure that most home tutors actually learned ASL And JSL (This is true for me. I'm already an user in ASL and it easy to learn if you have time and patience for it) in case of their students are unable to reply normally.

"Ah, really? You were rolling in your sleep so loud, that you disrupted my sleep, Dame-Tsuna. So it had to be something," Reborn replied, tilting his hat down as Leon shifted into a gun that he had used last night, making Tsuna break from his bed, shrieking silently in his mind as he stands upright, in the middle of the room where he could dodge to easily. When Tsuna had moves, there was a few gunshots and a pillow erupting in feathers.

_WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! _Tsuna signed angrily, his face exclaiming at Reborn as he held the gun by his face. _And why do a baby have a gun in first place? I know I should have asked you last night, but you scared the jeezer out of me!_

Reborn just smirks at that and left the room, leaving Tsuna looking confused and befuddles as Tsuna in his mind was laughing, enjoying the other's sadism. But for now, he quickly slips out of bed to get ready for the day, knowing that all bases he had at the moment...

_Is covered._

* * *

_Word Count: 2,284_

_Okay, Just a heads-up. This is somewhat AU or not, but do understand I will mess up Vongola's past and reasons for this. _

_Also I showed you how it started, but I can't really show you real Ieyatsu just yet!_

_I promise it will be revealed in meantime!~_

_NOW_

_Rate, Review, or Flames? I'll kindly eat them._


	7. Chapter 6

_Reborn just smirks at that and left the room, leaving Tsuna looking confused and befuddles as Tsuna in his mind was laughing, enjoying the other's sadism. But for now, he quickly slips out of bed to get ready for the day, knowing that all bases he had at the moment... _

_Is covered._

* * *

Tsuna quickly took a short shower, getting rid of cold terror sweat off of his body and gets dressed into his school uniform, seeing that it was bit too big for him, but it was the smallest size that school could offer. Tsuna just shakes his head and grabs his bag, heading down the stairs as he smells some espresso being made in the morning.

_Must be Reborn making them._ Tsuna thought to himself as he breaks out into the kitchen, seeing his mother standing there, setting a plate with pancakes and strawberry syrup on the top of it. Tsuna just smiles brightly at that, completely forgetting the fact that Reborn was watching him. The smile of his was calm, gentle as it made his mother's day each time when she sees it. Tsuna just sits down in front of it, thanking for the food lightly then dives right in.

"Hungry much? Mamman making you an extra bento to take to school today," Reborn called out, carrying two cups of espresso as he jumps from the counter and lands on the table, getting a sudden jump of surprise from the teen. Reborn was amused by the jump as Tsuna just looks at him with blank look, as if he was trying to decided to let him off or scold him. He picked the former, much to Reborn's loneliness of not being able to torture the kid right away. Nana just watches them both then breaks out into a giggle, putting the food in the bentos and sets them on the table.

"Tsu-kun, I made you six bentos! I want you to give one each to the girls that walked home with you as a thank you and say to Purple-san thanks for eating my food, alright? Your brother will need one was well, but you will need to give the extra one to someone that help you today. I have a feeling," Nana said, telling Tsuna that he needs to keep up with his weight as Tsuna just pouts at her remanding then sighs, finished with his breakfast and said his prayer at the end. Reborn noticed that he didn't had a chance to snatch any of the food from Tsuna, but he decided to let the boy be, seeing that he'll need them.

"Dame-Tsuna, I will be coming along. Mamman, I will be seeing your son at school as well so I can take his bento and give it to him if he is in different room from Tsuna," Reborn suggested, wanting to study his new toy even more since Tsuna was not the one he had to train. Tsuna just pouts mentally at that, his eyes betraying nothing of that as Nana just squeals then holds out the bento that is meant for his younger brother. However, Tsuna had altered the school record to make him as the younger twin, though Reborn might as well know the real truth.

"You may, Reborn! I must warn you that Tsuna is not an expressive person though," Nana chirped happily, clearly showing that she would rather forget that last night had happened and start all over again. Tsuna just nods as he finishes his espresso, grabbing other six bentos as he pulls on his school bag. Nana just watches Tsuna gets ready for school, even though he had few hours before it starts. "Tsu-kun, please tell the Purple-san thanks for enjoying my food, kay?" Nana added as Tsuna just lets Reborn jumps onto his head, waving an hand behind him to show that he heard and is going out. He pulled on his shoes, orange tennis shoes with 27 on one of them and runs out of the house, tapping on the door a few time to say that he is going out. Reborn took note of this, seeing that Tsuna had made his own language that only a few people can understand and he was well on his way of figuring the whole thing out. Reborn kept his toy's bento in his hand as Tsuna just carries three bentos in one hand and rest in other hand, even though he wonders what would made his kaa-san make an extra one. He looks at the colors, seeing purple and orange, which is Tsuna's, pink that is meant for Kyoko and grayish-green for Hana. However the fifth one was blue, making him think of Takeshi for some reasons.

"Do you have an idea who would be helping you today?" Reborn asked as Tsuna looks up, even though he couldn't see the infant on his head. He ran to the school, thankful that there was no one around so he can run without having to trip much. Reborn noted this and wonders if the crowd would be the reason why he's clumsy, but he didn't believe that much. However, Reborn also saw that Tsuna was trying to figure out who would be helping him this early, even coming to a conclusion of whom it may be.

However Tsuna just shrugged, not really sure about it as he ran to the school gate and stands outside of it, panting as he looks around for specific prefect. Few seconds later, the said person comes out at his side, his arms crossed as Hibari was studying the infant on his head, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the yellow pacifier.

"Ciaossu! I'm the home tutor for Tsuna and his brother here. You must be Hibari Kyoya, the Demon of Namimori?" Reborn greeted as he knew the prefect from files, a possible guardian for Cloud. Hibari just blinks as Tsuna just pouts at him then sets some of the bentos down, pulling out the purple one and holds it out to him, who accepts it with silent thanks. Then Tsuna began to sign, much to Reborn's surprise.

_Mom says thank you for enjoying her food. Also there is hamburger steaks in there as well._ Tsuna got Hibari's surprise then received a nod in return. Tsuna just picks up the bentos, looking at the colors again as if he was trying to figure out a safe place to put them in. Reborn was also thinking of places, but Hibari stepped in and offered help.

"Tsunayoshi, put them in my office. You can bring both idol and genius omnivores in for lunch," Hibari said as Reborn was taken back by the facts that Hibari had called someone by their own name and actually describe two people that seemingly got his respect for some reasons. Tsuna just blinks then gave off a bright smile, surprising Hibari as Reborn just blinks, wondering what was Tsuna's purpose as Tsuna takes Hibari's bento and ran with the bentos in his hands. He ran to the shoe lockers, stopping at 7227 and pulled on his school slippers as well putting his sneakers in the box and walks briskly into the school, heading up the stairs as he reached the third floor where the office at.

"Tsuna," Reborn called out as Tsuna stops at the doorway, knowing that Hibari lets him off if he was to do his duty to the point and leave without disturbing anything, so he opened the door silently, listening to Reborn. "This is good time as any, so I will tell you the reasons I'm here." Reborn said as he jumps onto the couch, making Tsuna looks at him blankly, as if he suspected the reasons. Reborn have to give it to Tsuna, seeing that he had his own guess after all. Tsuna just sets the bentos on the table off the wall and faces Reborn, preparing himself for true truth.

"I'm here to train your brother to become a mafia don, Decimo of Vongola. But your mother asked me if I can tutor you as well and I decided that I will, but I suspected that you don't really need my help, don't you?" Reborn said only one reason as Tsuna just froze up at the first reason then relaxes at the second part, as if he had known for some while. This only made Reborn want to find out how he knows. "Beside that, how did you know of Costa Nostra? Far as I know, there's shouldn't be any interaction between you and us," Reborn asked as Tsuna takes a seat beside Reborn, wanting to sit down for now as he looks at Reborn, his eyes not saying anything but held wise look that only came from living a life in Costa Nostra.

_"If I told you that if I knew since I came out of coma, would you believe me?"_ Tsuna signs, only answered with a question, making Reborn want to hurt the boy for doing so as Tsuna seemed to be smiling smugly at that. "_Beside that, I do know that Giotto de Vongola is my ancestor and his Japanese name is Sawada Ieyatsu and also have HI that rivaled most of statistics that most would come up with. Mine has been awakened when I went into coma, and I won't tell you of what I saw in my coma. It's bad enough that I have to see all of those, it's another thing to actually to tell people about it."_ Tsuna explained lightly of his knowledge of heritage, leaving Reborn wondering of how much he does know of Vongola's history, but noted that Tsuna seeing pale at the topic of Costa Nostra, as if he doesn't want to involve himself in it again.

"Beside the fact that you know too much for someone that hasn't appeared, you can be targeted just because you're the twin sibling of Decimo. I intend to help you with homework, but for self-defense, I will call in someone for that later on," Reborn said as he began to plan out a regimen for Tsuna, noting that the boy had high pain tolerance and suspected that Tsuna knows some moves to defend himself. "But for now, you should go to class and stay there until lunch, which I will come back here to discuss with you in Italian, if you know the language?" Reborn suggested, not wanting the innocents to jump in the conversation as Tsuna just smirks slightly, looking pleased by the fact that he knows Italian from the back of his hand. Reborn took that as a yes as Tsuna stood up and walks out of the room, leaving Reborn by himself as he felt Leon comes out from underneath his hat, licking his cheek as Reborn was left with the puzzle of Tsuna.

He knew that Tsuna would be someone that would support Vongola greatly in the future, but just how much he knows? Just who is he to made Reborn want to sit down and talk with him normally? It's like Tsuna respected him as adult and important person as well, and Reborn was entranced by the boy's actions and eyes, which would brightens up slowly when he was talking with Tsuna.

"Nono, I don't know about the flames part, but Tsunayoshi is one hell of the heirs if he could awaken his Blood of Vongola from young age," Reborn mutters with a smirk, tilting his hat down as Leon looks like he was happy that Reborn found someone he wanted to train, but cannot for good reasons. This will be amusing for them both after all. "Tsuna.. You will be figured out soon, very soon."

* * *

Tsuna just shivered as he went into his classroom, walking over to his desk since there was no one. Plus he knows that Hana and Kyoko would be right after him, if their timing to meet him means anything to them all. Few minutes later, Hana and Kyoko walks in, both talking about movies as they found Tsuna on the desk, head on the arms as he was breathing deeply as if he was sleeping.

"Tcch, he's always like this when we come here every morning," Hana mutters as she pulls a chair out of the seat in front of Tsuna, setting her bag on it as it was her seat after she argued with teacher to let her sit in the desk front of Tsuna and Kyoko gets the seat by Tsuna. Kyoko took her seat and giggles, enjoying the peaceful look on Tsuna's face.

"BUt we don't get to see him like this very often, being peaceful and relaxed like this," Kyoko said as Hana hummed in agreement, knowing that Tsuna was always tense during school, unable to be himself. Then few seconds later, Tsuna began to stir, yawning deeply as he sat upright, stretching his arms out as he did sense them from the start, but wanted to get some shut-eye for little more longer. He blinks out the tears that only came from being tired and looks at them, faint shadow of smile stretching over his face. Kyoko just giggles since she enjoyed watching Tsuna wake up. It was like watching a small kitty wake up from long nap. Hana just smiles faintly, looking at him and noted that he seemed to be more happier and more healthier as if he had ate something this morning.

"Spill. SOmething good must have happened if you're acting like this," Hana said as Tsuna just looks at her, dismayed by the fact that she could read him like a open book as Kyoko just giggles again, knowing that Tsuna was more calmer just shakes his head airly, looking at the kids who is now filing through the gate as Kyoya stands guard, promptly biting few people that didn't follow the rules. Kyoko just pouts as she knew that Tsuna was hiding something from them again as Hana knew that she want to pummel the mute boy before her to the ground.

"Hana, let's just wait for him to show us, ne? Tsu-kun don't hide anything from us if he thinks it won't hurt us, right?" Kyoko said as Tsuna looks at the orange-haired girl and nods, pleased to see her agreeing with his reasons. Hana just huffed then gives in, seeing that it would be revealed in meantime. But their attention was attracted by a sliding of the door, revealing a rare sight. There stood a baseball star player, Yamamoto Takeshi, looking down without his friends. Kyoko and Hana didn't call out to him, wanting to let him notice them as Tsuna just huffs silently and stood up, almost floating over to be in front of Takeshi without making any noise, which made Hana amused as Kyoko holds in her giggles. Tsuna then uses both of his index fingers and pushes both corners of Takeshi's mouth up, scaring the crap out of the baseball player.

"U-Uwa! You scared me there!" Takeshi said as Kyoko just giggles, enjoying the moment as Takeshi steps back a bit, shocked emotion on his face as he looks at Tsuna, who seemed to be blank and emotionless, but he could see worries in the brown orbs. "Hahaha, sorry, Sawada if I worry you," Takeshi then said, making Hana blinks as Tsuna just tilts his head, almost smiling as Takeshi could feel that other was trying to tell him something. Tsuna then pulls Takeshi over, seating him in his desk behind Tsuna's seat and pulled out his notebook, scribbling something down.

_You don't have to apologize, Yamamoto-san. I'm just worried because you look lost, and that smile you always use is fake, isn't it?_

This made the girls hummed in approval as Takeshi just sat there shocked. He never knew that Tsuna had seen him through his fake facade as Tsuna scribbles some more down, sensing his jumble of arrayed thoughts.

_But you can alway ask us for advice. We won't judge you or even try to change your mind when you're set on something._

Tsuna lets Takeshi read this as he just looks at Hana then at Kyoko, gaping at them as Hana just huffs.

"Listen, monkey-idiot. Tsuna is actually perceptive in things like these very often and often tells us of what he saw each day," Hana explained as Tsuna just nods, Kyoko just giggling again as she faces to meet the dark-haired teen.

"Tsu-kun is someone that cares about people that is close to him," Kyoko added as Tsuna gave off a pouting feel as he turns to look at Kyoko, his face barely changing in slight muscle, but Takeshi noted that Tsuna was very loud in his actions, expressive even! It just that he had to pay attention to what he do after all. "And I believe that he can help you with troubles you're encountering right now!~" Kyoko said happily as Tsuna thought she would get along well with his mother, almost like a twin sister.

"A-AH, really? Hahaha, I guess I can ask you guys for advice, but can we talk about this later on? I'm still shocked right now," Takeshi said as he rubs the back of his head, sweat dropping as Tsuna just nods then looks at the clock, going non-expressive mode as Kyoko just pouts as Hana scoffs at this. This was the only warning they get before the class became full again. Takeshi watches Tsuna turn back to his desk, paper put away in his desk as he can hear the classmates coming in with loud chatters and news about upcoming baseball game. When they all entered, they went over to Takeshi, who was putting up fake smiles to please them as they asked him on what he is going to do or telling him that he will win this game. Tsuna noted this and leans forward, eyes closed as he didn't like the situation that Takeshi is in now.

_And it won't be long before Rain falls and Storm rages..._

* * *

**"_And so it begins... Now, let's hope that the Sun Acrobaleno can change his student's__ persona,"_** a certain blonde male said as he looks out of superintendent office, looking up the window where Tsuna is sitting by then his liquid blue eyes flashes down to certain dirty-blonde teen, laughing as he was surrounded by friends. He was then joined by another blonde, platinum this time, as he heard some papers shuffling around.

_**"Sawada Twins consists of Sawada Iyatsu, who is the oldest of the two and the younger one is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi is a close friend with Hibari Kyoya, Demon of Namimori, Sasagawa Kyoko, sister of 'Extreme' boxer, and Kurokawa Hana, one of the few geniuses at Namimori-chuu. The other is friends with many, some being Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei and Kensuke Mochida, captain of kendo team. Their grades and abilities contrasted with each other, the older being smart and athletic as the other scored lowest in his class and trips all the**** time. He is also mute since he was six,"** _other said as the blue-eyed male flashes back to the brunette by the window, small pity enters his eyes as he watches him go into blank mode. This can only complicates things further for him, since he couldn't interfere unless he had to.

_**"Can you search deeper into their pasts? There's something off about Tsunayoshi. He's too calm around Reborn, who is the Number One Sadist in the world..."**_he asked his old friend as he heard a silent reply and then he turns to face the newcomer, seeing his grey-brown narrow eyes glinting with boredom as he just shuts the folder he was apparently was reading out from. _**"And try to see if anything changed in Costa Nostra? I don't think that anything is sitting right with things going as it are right now... Please?"**_

_**"Hnn. As long you fight with me in return,"**_was all the other's reply and the blue eyes watches his old friend leave the office, which is dark as always for some reasons. He then turns back to look at the brunette, his gut trying to tell him something. Then all of the sudden, Tsuna just looks down directly where the male was standing at. He quickly step out of the window's sight on reflex, his heart beating fast as he swore mentally that he didn't see that. He watches the brunette teen scan the area as he kept himself hidden then lets out a breath of air, his body calming down.

**_And now that's was new. Never thought that anyone could make me feel like this... But then, he can't be able to sense me by just looking at him, but he just did... Just who are you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and why are you being like this? Why are you mute, why are you calm, why are you... _**The blonde thought deeply of the certain brunette as he sees Tsuna freeze up lightly, as if he sense someone was thinking of him. _**Different?**_


End file.
